


Met in Passing (or, Clint has an unabashed crush on the Impala)

by AceSpacePup



Series: Bar Brawls, Classic Cars, and Getting a GED [1]
Category: Hawkeye - Fandom, Supernatural, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bromance, Gen, The Impala - Freeform, Timeline What Timeline, i'm just getting back into this writing thing, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSpacePup/pseuds/AceSpacePup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Dean meet briefly during a GED review course and bond over their shared love of the Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Met in Passing (or, Clint has an unabashed crush on the Impala)

**Author's Note:**

> Fic is unbeta'd but proofread. Missing commas abound. Title is subject to change.

Clint groaned as he slouched down at his desk. The instructor at the front of the class didn’t seem to notice as she continued reviewing trig functions on the chalkboard. He knew getting his GED was important if he wanted to try getting a legitimate job, but to him, this stuff was rote, and his patience was running thin despite it only being ten minutes into the course. He twirled his pencil around his fingers until the distinctive growl of a car engine caught his attention. Five minutes passed, and then ten, before the door to the small classroom opened, and a man in a beat up leather jacket sauntered in. 

“This the GED class?” he asked as he took a look around the room. “Must be. Everyone looks half-dead.”

“Sir, if you’re going to be late, could you keep your disruptions to a minimum? Now can I please have your last name for the attendance sheet?”

“Heckler.” 

“Thank you. Now take a seat so we can continue,” she said with a gesture towards a seat in the back of the class. 

Dean made his way to the vacant desk and pulled out a crumpled up notebook from his back pocket before sitting. 

“Hey,” he whispered. “Psst.”

Clint raised an appraising eyebrow and pointed to himself.

“You got a pencil I can borrow?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah,” Clint said as he angled his hips so he could fish one out of his pocket. “Sorry it’s so short. It’s all I have.” 

“Dude, I know how that is,” he muttered as he reached over to grab the barely-there remnants of the proffered. “So, thanks.”

Clint gave Dean a small nod and went back to fidgeting. There were only twenty minutes left of this class. He was determined to at least get something out of it. Another few minutes passed before Clint gave up trying to focus. He turned his attention instead to Dean who was writing furiously with the tiny pencil. He must have spaced out, because he was jolted back to reality by the sound of papers rustling and chairs being pushed out. 

“Hey, man, thanks again,” said Dean with his hand stuck out and holding the borrowed pencil.

“Yeah, sure, no problem,” he replied and made his way out to the parking lot. He stopped short when he caught the glint of polished black and silver in the last space. “Shit!”

“Shit!” he shouted again.

“She’s a beaut ain’t she?” came a voice from Clint’s left.

“That’s one word for her.” Clint made his way over to the car. “What year? ‘68?”

“Close. ‘67.” 

Clint whistled low. “Girl looks cherry.”

“Nothin’ cherry about my baby,” Dean said with a smirk Clint could practically hear. 

“She’s yours?” Clint asked incredulously.

“Why do you sound so surprised?” 

“I dunno. Just wonderin’ what a kid like you did to get such a sweet car.” 

“‘A kid like me, huh?’” Dean replied with what he thought was practiced mock-hurt and a hint of challenge. 

Clint noticed the change in tone, however. “Hey, man, I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just you’re like what? Twelve? That car’s older than you are.” 

The mood shifted again. 

“Dude, I’m 19.” 

“Huh. Just old enough to drive then.” 

“Man, I learned how to drive before I could walk.”

“With a ride like this, I wouldn’t blame ya.” Clint laughed easily and began to circle the Impala one last time. “How many miles?”

“A lot,” Dean said avoiding giving a straight answer. “My family travels a lot.”

“Explains why I haven’t seen you in class before.”

“Yeah, well, I try to find these community classes whenever I can.” He shrugged. “The business keeps up on the road a lot.” 

“Traveling is rough. I used to do it a lot. I’m sure I’d have enjoyed it a hell of a lot more if I was in her,” Clint said with a nod to the car. 

“Yeah, she sure is a home on road.” Dean looked a little wistful and gave the Impala an appreciative pat. “I hate to bail, dude, but I gotta grab some chow for my bro.”

“Guess ya can’t argue with family,” Clint shrugged as he stepped aside to allow Dean entrance to the car.

“Ain’t that the truth,” Dean said and opened the driver side door. “I’m Dean, by the way. Dean Winchester.”

“Clint Barton,” he said sticking out his hand for a firm shake. “Winchester isn’t the name you gave in class.”

“What can I say? I like to lay low.”

“Yeah, I hear ya.” Clint nodded in agreement. “Well, if you’re still in town by the next class, we should grab a beer.”

“If I’m in town, it’s a deal,” Dean said sliding into the driver’s seat. He turned the engine over and Clint smiled appreciatively at the Impala’s roar. Dean must have turned up the stereo, because the growl of the engine was quickly drowned out by music. As the the car pulled out of the parking space Clint saw Dean throw up the sign of the horns. He returned the gesture and turned away, resolutely not thinking of how much he had in common with someone he’d probably never see again. 

Dean, meanwhile, frowned as he thought that maybe just once Sammy was right. Maybe just once it would be nice to stick around long enough to make a friend. Their family didn’t have the luxury. He shoved the idea back into the recesses of his mind, turned on the headlights, and headed back to his motel.


End file.
